What If
by thatnerdychic
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin.  I'm a slow updater, but its quality! Rated M just because I like 'em sexxi.
1. Rose Kicked Cassandra Out in New Earth?

**Wow, ok I am proud of this one. It kicks off my new what if series, and it was unofficially dubbed my 'Sexxi Story' by me and my friends. Enjoy it!**

"Yea well that's me! New New Doctor!" All he has to do is flash her that cheeky smile that makes Rose's heart thrum, and even with Cassandra pressing against her mind, it was made up. Well, not so much made up, but the two beings residing inside of it had come to a mutual agreement.

They want to kiss him, a right proper snog.

However, with Cassandra in charge, there's none of the usual self-control that Rose relies on to keep from hungrily attacking The Doctor's face every five minutes.

Apparently this is a good thing, or at least it is according to Cassandra. She's helping them, she rationalized. Cajoling them into a bright new tomorrow. They both want it, she had seen it in Rose's thoughts mere seconds ago, and she had seen it in The Doctor's eyes last time.

So despite Rose's screams of protest, begging Cassandra to stop, she puts out her, or rather Rose's, sexiest voice, declaring "yes, you are…" before launching the attack on his lips.

Her hands reach up to grasp his face, keeping him in place. Her lips push against him, desperate and hungry.

His response was almost instantaneous, his first reaction being shock, but as soon as Cassandra presses her lips to his with a little more pressure, he responds. With wild, animalistic passion, his hands fly, one to tangle in her hair, the other pressing against the small of her back, pushing her body flush against his.

As it were, Cassandra's hold on Rose's mind was slipping, what with all of the pent up tension and passion being released in one singular action and all, so when The Doctor manages to push apart her lips with a seeking tongue, all hell breaks loose.

Rose's mind, all smooshed up behind Cassandra's highly invasive persona, finds strength in The Doctor's kiss, and in one great mental shove, pushes Cassandra out of the way. With her mind effectively in control, Rose turned her full attention, and affection, back to The Doctor, and the positively wondrous things he's doing with his tongue.

Throwing herself back into the frenzy of heat that is their kiss, Rose decidedly moved her hands from his face, where Cassandra had originally placed them, and threw them into his hair. Twirling the hair at the nape of his neck with one hand, and sufficiently mussing the rest of his chestnut locks with the other, Rose allowed The Doctors tongue to mingle with hers, eliciting a soft moan from both parties.

His exploration is thorough, and Rose is weak in the knees by the time he pauses for a breath. Their respite is not a long one, however, and they are both quick to regain the lip lock. Tongues dueling for dominance, neither one care about the other patients in the ward, and the disgusted looks pointed their way.

Yet there was still the small problem of Cassandra's psych refusing to remain tucked into the recesses of Rose's head. Struggling against the mental chains binding her to the corner of Rose's mind, Cassandra quickly comes to the realization that Rose would not be relenting her seat of power any time soon, if at all. With this in mind, she takes the only logical course of action, she flees.

Using a nifty little trick her use of the psychograft lets her acquire, Cassandra promptly transfers her psychic energy in to the nearest life form, namely The Doctor. Upon entering, Cassandra finds herself bombarded by a wave of passion. However, this was quickly remedied by commandeering his mind; which results in a flurry of profanities and a mentally incapacitated Doctor.

Rose however, oblivious to the sudden change in The Doctors minds occupants, continued her ministrations. Only when The Doctor, or rather, The Doctor's body, leapt backwards did she start to clue in.

"Humph, so much for wanting to restrain yourself, see how well my methods work, darling." The Doctor exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch to accommodate for the strain Cassandra was willing on his vocals.

I am sorry for cutting your little party short. You see, I'm not one to kiss girls." He continued. At this last statement Rose's jaw hit the floor, so to speak.

"Cassandra did you- what have- get out of him right now!" Rose splutters stumbling backwards in a vain attempt to ward off the evil Cassandra's presence represents.

The Doctor, still held prisoner in his mind by Cassandra, gives a silent cheer for Rose's bravery, and feels himself overcome with awe for this brilliant little human once again.

"Ugh, god. For a man whose race was known for being emotionally detached, _he's_ extremely sappy. Cassandra mutters, before raising her voice to address Rose. "Where would I go? You keep shoving me into a corner; the only other suitable people here are that fat red man, and his snobby assistant!"

"Cassandra, at this point, I don't really care. What about that skin from earlier, you know, that piece of your-"

"Ahhh! Chip! Glad you could join us. Actually, you might be just what we need…" Cassandra cries out, stopping Rose mid-sentence to announce the arrival of her faithful clone servant. As Cassandra flies into Chip, Rose is able to witness the process, and was astounded that she had not seen the shimmering aura that surrounded The Doctor as Cassandra engulfed him.

With The Doctor was finally free of Cassandra's grasp on his mind, he gave a great shake, relishing in the ability to move his own body again. When that's done, he turns to face Chip, now Cassandra, but not before catching Rose staring at him, something akin to devotion and possibly, lust, shining in her eyes.

"Cassandra…" he starts, ready to chastise her on the ethical and mental detriment her ordeal has caused. However, before he could finish, or even start, his monologue, Cassandra is talking again. "Well, that was quite the ordeal! Anyways, I must be- oh! Rather unusual. It se-Ah!-ms that Chip is dyi-Oh!-ng. I haven't got mu-Gah!-ch longer now." By the end of her declaration, Cassandra is doubled over in pain, one hand on her heart, the other pressed against her forehead ever so dramatically.

"However, Rose dear, I would like to point something out." She seeths, though not in malice. Her voice strained from the pain, she forged ahead. "Seeing as you two will probably continue on as if nothing happened today - Don't deny it! I saw inside both your heads! You should know something. He loves you. He might not want to admit it, god knows he's been repressing everything for so long, but it's true. And I know for a fact you love him back."

Rose glanced up at The Doctor, to find him peering down at her incredulously. After staring back, gob-smacked, for a few moments, Rose can feel the beginnings of a blush creeping onto her features. The Doctor smiles sheepishly, and hesitantly takes her hand in his. She grins broadly, and grasps his palm as tight as she can. "There!" Both heads snap back towards Cassandra, who has a smile on her face, despite be doubled over in pain. "Well, there'll be no denying it now. Uggghhh!" Through her final cry of pain Cassandra stumbles backwards. Her breathing now labored, she heaves one final sigh, before crumpling to the floor in a surprisingly graceful motion.

Rose walks over, and quietly pulls her eyelids down, so she looks almost as if she were sleeping peacefully. As Rose stands back up, The Doctor walks over, and places a gentle hand on her waist. She smiles warmly at him, before glancing around and remembering their purpose.

"Right!" The Doctor suddenly exclaims, remembering as well. "Mystery to solve, and all that. C'mon, there'll be time to mourn later; right now I've got a sinking feeling this hospital is hiding something." Rose jumps a little in surprise at his outburst, and then laughs as he drags her towards a computer, Sonic in hand.

…

As the pair flings open the TARDIS doors, the faint smell of apple grass lingering in the air, its smiles all around. "Everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives!" the Doctor crows happily. Rose laughs in agreement, and pulls The Doctor in for another one of their bone crushing _'we did it' _hugs. This time however, as Rose is about to pull away, The Doctor leans down, and captures her lips with his. It's chaste, and not nearly as long as Rose would have liked, but it says everything they need to.

As they pull away, Rose smiles up at The Doctor and says in a soft voice "She was right, you know. About us. Or at least me. I would have liked telling you to be a bit more romantic, but I suppose we both know I could never have gotten the courage for that. I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Leaning his head down so that their foreheads touch, he slowly begins, voice wavering. "I… I never thought I'd say this again, but I know that I mean it. Rose Tyler, I love you. "

At his declaration, Rose throws her arms around The Doctor, attacking his lips with an ardent fervor. It was passionate and clumsy and oh, so very _them_. As he brought his arms to wrap around her waist, a million butterflies exploded into her stomach. Her hands slide into his hair, and they stumble backward, Rose leaning against a coral strut for support.

As their kisses turn open mouthed, The Doctor lets his hands wander. Pausing briefly on her bum, their quest ends on her thighs, and he makes short work of hoisting them up. With Rose's thighs wrapped snugly around his waist, his attention turned to her neck. Licking and nipping his way down from her jaw, his mouth takes up residence in the curve where her shoulder and neck meet. A low moan slips out of rose's mouth and she tugs The Doctors hair, bringing his face back up to hers. The Doctor uses Rose's grip on his waist to lean back from the wall, and they stumble into the hallway that leads to their rooms.

The Doctor pulls back, suddenly unsure of his actions. They've stopped in front of a door, marked with Gallifreyan symbols. Rose kisses his neck appreciatively, giving way to a moan from The Doctor, but he remains still. "Rose, are you- are you positive you want to do this? I mean, once we cross this boundary… there's no going back." His voice is quiet, and as Rose looks in his eyes, she sees the smallest glimmer of hope behind a cloud of doubt.

"Doctor, I have never been more positive of anything. Now open that door, and have your way with me." She replies, a devilish grin lighting up her face. She rearranges her hips against his, and he's sold. Dragging the door open with one hand, the other placed almost possessively on Rose's bum, he enters his room.

And… well. You can imagine what happens next.

**Whoo! So how was it! Comment/Review with criticism or adoration, makes no difference to me…**

**Thatnerdychic :]**


	2. Davros Employed One Less Dalek

"Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just... the darkness was coming."

"Anything else?"

Donna pauses, and a quick glance over the Doctor's shoulder makes her eyes widen, her voice soften. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

He starts to form the word 'what?' then stops, slightly twisting his torso instead. She's standing there, a grin working its way across her face, and he turns around fully to face her, no more than 50 meters away.

He can't move, paralyzed by the beauty that is Rose Tyler. Even from afar, he can see her body clearly, as if all those nights of aggravation over blurred characteristics and faded memories never existed. She's less pink and yellow, her colours subdued, and if possible, she looks even better. She has a healthy glow of maturity, and he wishes he could have been there to see it set in; wishes their separation wasn't the thing that caused it. She looks more natural, he realises. No heavy makeup, no peroxide. If he's allowed to remark, she looks like a woman, and he loves it. Her powerful stance, her slender and supple frame supported by defined hips, swollen breasts heaving as she starts to make her way towards him.

She's moving towards him. She's moving towards him with a big fat happy grim on her face. And he still hasn't moved an inch.

He finally remembers how to move his feet again, and then he's off. He races towards her, smiling so hard the wrinkles he's acquired since she left are clearly defined. She pours on the speed as well, throwing her gun aside to lessen the load, making her all the faster. Funny, he hadn't even realised she was toting the gun, but he finds he doesn't mind either way. She's Rose Tyler, she's back, and he loves her.

He's going to kiss her. When they finally get to each other, he's going to hold her in his arms until she's got some air back in her lungs, then he's going to rip it all out again with a great big passionate snog. He almost does, too.

They reach each other, coming to a halt not two feet away from each other, and just as he's about to lean in for the hug, she gets there first.

Her lips are lush and full as the land on his face. She misses his mouth at first, but makes up for it by kissing her way down. For their first real kiss, it's surprisingly comfortable. He'd have thought it'd be awkward, trying to find where to put his hands, how to respond properly, but they tackle it like a pair of old pros.

His hands come up to hold those _oh_ so womanly hips he was complementing just a few seconds ago, and her arms start out grasping his shoulders, but move to wrap around his neck as her lips make their way down from his left cheek.

They try out varying degrees of pressure, and when Rose gives his bottom lip a quick nip, she elicits her first gasp out of the Doctor, or at least, she first one she was in the room for. She takes advantage of his open mouth to slowly dip her tongue in, and the approval is instant.

What starts out as a purely innocent, albeit spectacular, kiss soon becomes the epitome of passion. Limbs tangling together, jackets riding up, lips and tongues dancing together in graceful frenzy, they don't even notice Donna walking up behind them, or even Jack popping into existence a few feet away.

In fact, it's only when Donna gives a very pointed cough, punctuated by the barking laugh of Jack in the background, that the pair spring apart, all sheepish grins and rearranging clothes.

"Oi! Spaceman!" Donna starts, causing Rose to let loose a peal of laughter at the Doctor's expense. "I get the whole 'love of my life, haven't seen each other in ages' thing, but do you think you could wait until _after_ the universe has been saved to swallow her tongue?"

Rose stops laughing immediately, and the pair are back to looking sheepish. It's then that Rose finally takes notice of Captain Jack, and rushes forward to engulf him in a bear hug, leaving the Doctor looking more than a little put out.

"Hey, quit with the pouting, I haven't seen him longer, you know. And besides, not like I'm gonna be kissing him, anyhow."

"Let's not be hasty here!" Jack interrupts, but mock aggravation soon gives way to pleasure as Rose flings her arms around his torso and squeezes. "It's good to have you back, hun. He was a right mess without you." He says, jabbing his thumb in the Doctors direction.

"I missed you, Jack. " She mumbles into his shoulder. "And honestly, I was a right mess myself. Those years on the parallel Earth without him, it was hard."

"Oh, Rosey." Jack murmurs, pressing her impossibly closer. "As much as I want to keep hugging you forever, something tells me I'm not the one who's arms you want to be in, am I right?" she chuckles lightly, before relinquishing her death grip, letting her hands fall down to hold his one last time.

"You're right. And thank you, Jack. I love you."

"Love you too, Rosey." His voice softens at the use of her nickname, and he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead before letting go of her hands. "Now, go get him!"

Rose laughs, before turning to face Donna. "Thank you, too. I know I probably didn't make a lot of sense, back in that alternate reality. But you put up with me, and more importantly, you put up with him. I know what he's like alone, he goes a bit potty without someone to ramble to."

The Doctor opens his mouth to retort, but shies away under the combined look from Rose and Donna with a conceding nod.

Rose turned back to face him once more, and after a quick peck on the lips and a touch of their forhead, she pulls back with a grin.

"Right!" she starts, rubbing her hands together. "if I'm not mistaken, we have a multiverse to save. Let's get on that shall we?"

...

It's hours later, after dropping off most of the rest of the dream team and insisting that Jackie show Donna and the blue-suited him how to make a proper cuppa, that they finally get some alone time, just the two of them.

They're walking down a familiar corridor, Rose's fingers intertwined with her pinstriped Doctor, his thumb brushing atop hers as they move. They walk about in silence, which is made deafeningly so when Rose comes to a rather abrupt halt in from of a plain oak door with a faded name plate and a well worn sticky note saying, "Private: Do Not Open."

"It's still here. You kept it, after all these years..." She murmurs, looking up at the Doctor in wonder.

"Well, yeah." He drawls out. "I knew we'd find our way back to each other, eventually, and I knew you'd probably kill both me and the TARDIS if you realised she let me move your valuables to make room for spare parts. Besides, it kept me sane. All those nights you were gone and it'd been so long I'd started to wonder if you'd ever really been here in the first place."

"My names all worn down- and that sticky note is new. Where'd that come from?"

"I would- well, I would trace it. Run my fingers along the letters of your name, imagining I could see that grin you made every time I said Rose Tyler. And the post it, that was because I had house guests. Martha was bad enough already -did I mention she was smitten with me?- always asking about you, then grumbling at how amazing you are. Imagine if she wandered into that pig sty you call a room, we'd never live it down! No, really. She's lovely, and Donna too, but I needed somewhere they'd never know of, someplace to go after a rough day." He glances down at the end of his musings, and immediately backpedals at Rose's shocked expression.

"Sorry if that- well it's a bit rude, innit? Using your room while you're away. It's ok if you wanna tell me off, I know I shouldn't hav-"

He's very sufficiently cut off then, the end of his apology swallowed by Rose's lips.

"That." She breathes in between kisses. "Was the most. Beautiful thing. I've ever heard." With a final tug of her lips she backs up with a laugh. "And you said you didn't do domestic!"

He joins in then, leaning against her as peals of giggles mask their wonderment at the progression of their relationship.

"you're right," he sighs at the end of a particularly longwinded chuckle. "I suppose I have come a long way from big ears and no domestic." She smiles at him, but it soon gives way to another bark of laughter as he attempts the manic grin of his last regeneration.

"Much better now, I should think," Rose quips.

"You should think?" the Doctor prompts.

"Yeah, well as much as I have got a thing for U-boat captains, I prefer the new you. Your, slim, and a little bit foxy." She quotes, trying on the posh accent for size and eliciting a grin from the Doctor.

"Well then, Rose Tyler," and the smile he mentioned is back, "care to join me for a bit of domestic in the bedroom?" a flirtatious smirk working its way across his face as he opens the door.

"I think I just might," Rose retorts with a wink, and is ushered across the threshold, jumping a little, then giggling, when his hands comes up across her bum with a light smack.

...

It's hours later before they can form any sort of coherent noises apart from 'oh, _god_' and each other's names. Lying there tangled in pink sheets, spooning each other, Rose starts to worry.

"Doctor? What are we gonna do about the other you? And Donna? I mean, lovely woman, it'd be fantastic if she stayed with us, but I think we both know what happens to her next." Her brow crinkles up with her last words, and the Doctor gives it a quick kiss to smooth them out before responding.

"I'd actually had a rather brilliant idea regarding the matter just a few minutes ago."

"You mean while we were-"

"Magnificently stimulating, you are. Managed to figure out how to keep Donna safe, calculate the time left until the universes seal again, and create a whole new subsidiary of Algebra, all while you were-"

"Wow. Is sex always like that for you?"

"Well, I have no idea really. This is actually the first time, but like I said, you are _magnificently_ stimulating. You push me to whole new levels, Rose Tyler." It is at this point that he stars nuzzling her neck rather affectionately, and Rose has to fully concentrate on the topic at hand to avoid being sucked back into the mind-numbing sensations of bliss.

"So what exactly -_Oh_!- have you worked out, then?"

He pauses mid nip, and turns to face her. "Donna and meta-crisis me are two halves of the same whole, right? So in theory, we should be able to put them back together. Handy goes back into Donna, and since neither of them could regenerate anyhow, you're left with just a super smart human being, whose mind _isn't_ being torn apart and deteriorating, because we patched it back together!" he finishes with a slap of his hands and a triumphant grin, and Rose can't help but feel like smiles are contagious around him.

"It is a shame we couldn't keep the other you around though, that would have made for some wild nights." Rose throws in, giving a wink as she climbs out of bed.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor cries, and attempts to tug her back into his side.

"How long till the void closes again, Doctor?"

"Erm... Roughly an hour and a half."

"Right, well unless you want a slap in the face and Jackie Tyler as a travelling companion, we best be getting a move on. After that we gotta go pick up Jack, too." Rose calls over her shoulder as she starts a wrestling match with her sufficiently tangled bra straps.

"And why would we be picking up Jack?" the Doctor counters, confused once more.

"I saw the way Donna looked at him, and if she stays on the TARDIS with us, it won't be fair if we're the only ones that get to shack up. Besides, I don't think Jack'll complain." Rose smirks, and the Doctor starts laughing.

"Alright, I'll add Cardiff to the To Do list." He says, and starts pawing about on the floor for his boxers, giving Rose reason to pause and stare at the frankly glorious image it presents.

"Doctor?" she asks as she slips on her dark blue jacket.

He doesn't respond immediately, taking the time to hike up his trousers and loop his belt before saying, "yes, Rose?"

"How long do you reckon were gonna stay together?" because she can't help but ask the same question he did to her, all those years and planets and memories before. She hands him his button down, but he refuses it, instead looking her straight in the eye and telling her, "forever," in his most serious tone.

She breaks into a smile, and he snatches his top as she saunters over to the door.

"Fantastic," she says, leaning against the frame as he does up the final buttons.

"Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?

"Forever may be longer than you think." And with a wink she's gone, off to collect her mother and the others in the kitchen, leaving him with one jacket sleeve on, and a smile steadily making its way across his face.

"_fantastic_!"

_~Fin~_


End file.
